1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB connector assembly, comprising a base, a main structure and a plural of pins, wherein the main structure is configured over the base and a plural of conducting pads are laid on the base, the main structure is configured with pin rabbets to have one side accommodate pins therein, and is characterized that a front stopper is extended forward of the main structure and is capable of holding against the base to maintain a firm assembly and prevent the bending ends of the pins from a loose contact with the conducting pads. Therefore, the present invention can practically avoid any damage to the pins structure due to plug-in or pull-out and it enables a more smooth and efficient application in the USB connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
The USB connectors had been adopted as a standard port to act as a transmission interface between the computer and external peripherals. Especially, USB connectors are popularly used in memory storage device and equipped with function of ‘hot plugging’ or ‘plug and play’
As to the USB connector 3.0, there are totally nine pins to be accommodated in the main structure which is subject to the size of standard specification and should keep alignment with the base at the contact position. According to the manufacturing process of the prior USB connectors, the conducting pins are soldered on the base to avoid those pin loosing contact with the base. The soldering procedure takes a considerable time consuming during the USB connector manufacturing. If the pins' assembly are not soldered on the base, the bending ends tends to raise up and lead to an inferior conducting effect after many times plug-in and pull-out or even cause unexpected damage in data transmission.
In view of the above discussed problems, the present invention aims to provide a convenient assembly without traditional soldering procedure, and provides a firmly joint structure, a convenient and efficient method to shorten prior USB connector manufacturing process. Above all, the present invention can practically solve the defect that the pins raise up while soldering process is not adopted in manufacturing. Therefore, the prior USB connectors need to be improved.